


Parental Pride

by oikawatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/pseuds/oikawatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stump on the floor reminds him of his daughter, and when he looks back the pout is even more pronunciated, arms crossed in front of her and brown curls framing her small little face. He has to force down a smile, she looks so cute when she looks angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Pride

Hajime has never been beaten in arm-wrestling before. It’s a record he’s pretty proud of, considering he’s been challenged since he was 10 by nearly every kid in his neighborhood. His record had gone invicted all the way through highschool and college. He got so much praised he was asked to join several teams, but he rejected all the offers and sticked to volleyball.

He had gone through several opponents, some had been older and buffer than him, some had given him a hard time but he had won in the end, some of them had returned after several loses trying to beat him. Even so, he never expected to encounter an opponent like the one standing in front of him.

Surely, the pink pajamas and the pout on her lips are as intimidating as people would think. But this is his daughter, his 4 year old girl who had just challenged him. He hears a holler behind him and he can feel his blood boiling already.

“Ah! Miki-chan has challenged Hajime this time” he hears Tooru’s annoying voice, followed by an amused ‘can’t believe this is happening’.

He glares back, the smiles on Tooru and Hanamaki’s face widening. The reason behind those smiles and joyful looks are obvious to Hajime. They _know_ this is the end. Hanamaki doesn’t even try to hide his happiness, judging by the way he’s fist bumping the air in celebration already. A stump on the floor reminds him of his daughter, and when he looks back the pout is even more pronunciated, arms crossed in front of her and brown curls framing her small little face. He has to force down a smile, she looks so cute when she looks angry.

“Papa, are we doing this or not?” she whines, something she learned from Tooru. Hajime can feel fondness fill his body at the sight of his daughter and he tries to stop the urge he has to hug her and tickle her, because he knows she doesn’t like to be ignored.

“Iwaizumi, you can’t turn down a challenge, specially your daughter’s” Hanamaki says behind him, and a small smile comes from his daughter. Hajime is at a lost here.

“Okay, we can do this, but just once!” he grumbles, and he scowls when he hears the others cheer for Miki.

As they take their places at the sides of the small coffee table on their living room (the dinner table would be too uncomfortable for Miki), Hajime realizes this is it. This is as long as his unbeatable record goes, and it ends in the hands of his beloved daughter. He can’t help but feel bad, 15 years as arm-wrestling champion come to an end.

But when he sees Miki bounce in excitement in front of him, a grin on her face and eyes sparkling as Hanamaki gives her some tips, his heart swells in love at seeing his small girl so happy. A hand presses on his shoulder, and Hajime doesn’t need to look up to know that Tooru is giving their daughter the same look he’s giving her right now. Full of love.

“I’m gonna win Papa!” Miki says, and Hajime knows that’s true.

“Papa has been unbeatable for 15 years, Miki-chan, are you that strong?” says Tooru, sitting down next to Hajime, leaning over the table with a teasing grin.

“Of course I am, Daddy! I’m her daughter after all!” she gives him the same teasing grin, and Tooru backs down raising his hands in defeat.

“Ok, let’s do this” says Hanamaki “I’ve been waiting this moment since high school.”

Hajime scowls, he doesn’t like how much Hanamaki is enjoying this.

“One!” Hanamaki starts counting, and Hajime envelopes Miki's tiny hand with his bigger one, and he chuckles. "Two! Go!"

His arm doesn't move an inch, but he can feel Miki's hand trying to push his arm down. Her tongue is poking out as she concentrates all her strenght on her tiny arm and Hanamaki and Tooru cheer for her. Her elbow is raising from the table and if this was a serious game, Hajime would have already been declared the winner, but he doesn't mind that Hanamaki ignores the rules at all this time.

Miki's strength is still nowhere close to moving Hajime's arm, but when she brings her other arm, trying to pull Hajime's, that's his cue to end the game. He slowly starts moving his arm down, and makes struggling noises as he tries as much as possible to look like he's a victim of superhuman strength all of a sudden. The cheers from the spectators only get louder, and Miki's eyes are sparkling like it's Christmas and she opens her gifts.

When Hajime's arm finally lies down flat on the table and releases Miki's hand, there's yelling and the table shakes when Miki almost jumps over it to get to Tooru.

"Daddy I won! I told you I'll win!" she cheers, hugging Tooru and ruffling his hair.

Tooru laughs, "I should have known you had his strength, your blows always leave me breathless after all" he coos, and ruffles her brown curls in revenge. Miki giggles and pats at his hands, trying to avoid getting her hair becoming a mess. "Now who wants ice cream?"

"Could we have some green tea?" Tooru pulls a face, "I'm the winner, I deserve the best Daddy!"

"You always get the best, sweetie" he nuzzles her as they disappear into the kitchen.

"Man, I wish Kyoutani could be here to see this. Miki would become his goddess now." Says Hanamaki beside him. Hajime snorts at the idea. Kyoutani considers her a goddess already, just because she's his daughter.

"Don't let her know, she already takes advantage of him as it is" he says.

"I'm a little disappointed" he says as he stands up, "that I wasn't the one that broke your record, but I guess is natural for an Iwaizumi to beat Iwaizumi."

“Naturally.”

Hanamaki helps Iwaizumi stand up and grins. “What if she gets taller than you, wouldn’t that be hilarious?”

Hajime scowls, as happy as he would be if Miki turned out to be very tall, he doesn’t know how he would cope with that.

“I’m sure she’ll bend down so you still look taller in pictures.” Hanamaki’s laugh doesn’t last long after Hajime punches him in the gut.

When Hajime enters the kitchen, Miki is sitting in the counter with a slightly grumpy Tooru beside her. “Iwa-chan! Miki said that now that she’s stronger than you, all she needs to do is become more beautiful than me!”

“Well that’s not gonna be difficult, being that you’re an alien.” Tooru pouts and Miki laughs hard at Hajime’s words.

Hajime takes Tooru on his arms, the taller man trying to fight against his husband’s strength but giving in in the end. He’s still pouting and his arms are crossed in between them.

“You always tell her what she wants to hear” he whines, Hajime pecks his cheek.

“Isn’t that what you would want me to do if it was you?”

“But it’s not me!” he says, but untangles his arms and hugs Hajime back. “You’d do anything to make her smile.”

_There’s no doubt about that_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my prompt tag and I found the HQ parents prompts so I decided to do this one. Idk how to end fics lmao so I'm sorry about it, but I got over 1k, which is already a miracle for me. I thought about other HCs myself, so I might or might not add some more to this, but I'll leave it as complete for now.
> 
> If you wanna check the prompts, here they are:  
> http://oisuga.god.jp/post/121479349303/imagine-hq-parents-aus


End file.
